Neve Feron
"I will never take another life again. It is too precious, no matter who it belongs to. If I were to do that and became more of a monster than I already am... I might just forget myself." Neve Feron is an extremely old frost dragon. He comes from an ancient, extinct civilization, the same civilization as Frostmourne. He generally stays in a humanoid form, the only evidence of his true race being the singular horn protruding from his head. Neve is neutral to everything and extremely polite. Description Neve is a tall, 7'2" man with one blue horn sticking out the side of his head. He has extremely long, bleach-blonde, curly hair that reaches down to his feet when straightened. He has pale skin and ice-blue eyes. Neve wears Victorian style clothing that's coloured black, white, and blue. Background Arrival Neve was once a servant and friend to Jaina, the woman who became Frostmourne. Going against the will and rules of the society they lived in, both had their souls trapped within artifacts and were sent drifting throughout space. When he first arrived on Earth, Neve was an evil and spiteful man, destroying everything in his rage. Despite this, he managed to fall in love with a human woman who reminded him of his long lost friend. One night, he impregnated the woman and found he was repulsed by her body. Despite his distaste for the woman, he stayed with her until she gave birth to twins. Reform The twins were a boy and a girl, the latter of which was born lifeless. In the process, the woman also died from blood loss. In his own sorrows, he realized the true weight of death when it pulled on Neve himself. Seeing the change in him, a celestial angel appeared before Neve and brought his daughter back to life. Now witnessing the need for a balance between life and death, he named her after the pure essence of it. When his son was fifteen, Neve's son managed to get himself killed pursuing a beast after believing himself to be a hero. In absolute despair, Neve went to one of the Gods of the Shadows and asked him to save his child. Chaos, one of the two brothers, agreed to help him and in turn made Neve's son a shadow himself. Current Day To this day Neve still loves both of his children with all his heart and with them all of life and those who appreciate it as well. He spends his days staying in his castle taking care of guests or visiting friends. He usually stays out of conflict, so he'll only be involved if someone involves him. Abilities Neve has the ability to turn into an ice dragon. While in this form he can breathe frost and fly. While in his humanoid form Neve has other abilities relating to the cold such as adding ice to his attacks, creating it from walls or floors offensively and defensively, and freezing others in place. He can also create life out of things related to water or ice, but these things will only live so long as he powers them, and he cannot detach from them. Neve can additionally create entire landscapes, which will also disappear if he doesn't maintain them. Abilities that Neve has that are unrelated to ice are: * Teleporting * Memory erasure * Building creation * Weapon creation He can learn new abilities over long periods of time, however, it will make him weaker for that period of time. Relationships * Children: Dao Parellian, Valli Parellian, Faeron, Daisy * Grandchildren: Alexis Harvey, Bobbie Tallios, Snowstorm Parellian, Bakasura Bose * Great-Grandchildren: Ivan Harvey, Calamara/Challo Harvey, Michael, Ivy Tallios, Robyn Harvey, Ombre Bose, Liliana Parellian * Great-Great-Grandchildren: Onyx Harvey * Romantic Partners: Frostmourne (Formerly), Enkairidian (Briefly), Beau (Currently) Trivia * Neve despises cold beverages, despite being highly related to the cold. * Neve is referred to by humans in legend as "The Frost King" * He really likes dad jokes and has an awkward sense of humour. * Neve is homosexual. * Neve's costume design is lightly inspired by the Elsword character Ciel's costume titled "Demonio". * Neve tends to accidentally make himself look guilty when he's completely innocent or doing something questionable with pure intentions. This has been dubbed "Neve Syndrome", which refers to when a character looks guilty while doing something innocent. Category:Character Category:Male